gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Khimera
The Khimera was an attack helicopter used by the Ostri Republic and Union of Independent Republics during the Pendulum Wars. Several Khimeras saw action at the Acastu Imulsion Fields and the Battle of Aspho Fields. History Acastu Imulsion Fields In the 75th year of the Pendulum Wars, a Khimera was used to scout the defenses of the Acastu Imulsion Fields in preparation for raids on the facility.Gears of War: Unsaid Battle of Aspho Fields During the Battle of Aspho Fields, two Khimeras were sent out to attempt to stop COG commandos from escaping with information about the Hammer of Dawn. The Khimeras found the commando team out at sea aboard two Marlins, but discovered that the bots carrying the data had already escaped. The Khimeras then opened fire on the Marlins, despite the fact they were carrying captured scientists. One of the Marlins was hit and began sinking, but fire from the other Marlin downed one of the Khimeras. The second Khimera broke off and hovered above the downed one, attempting to rescue the crew before the helicopter sunk.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 294-296 After a while, it broke off from its rescue attempts, and it is unknown if the crew of the second Khimera was rescued. It attacked the second Marlin, which had rescued several people from the sunk Marlin. It killed several people aboard the ship, but was destroyed by a missile fired from shore by Cpl. Marcus Fenix. The survivors of the commando team escaped abord a Sea Raven before more Khimeras arrived.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 308-311 Battle of Bonbourg During the Battle of Bonbourg, Khimera-Five-Three flew over the remains of four ships from the UIR Third Fleet that were taken out by the COG's Hammer of Dawn orbital platform. The pilot reported to UIR command that ships had been destroyed, and that the COG had a new weapon.Gears of War: Promise Me Specifications/Overview Weapons The Khimera is an attack helicopter, designed for heavy assault and close air support. The only known weapon of the aircraft is twin heavy caliber machine guns, used against infantry and light vehicles. Armor The Khimera is a heavy attack helicopter, and coupled with its heavy weapons, it is packed with heavy armor. It can withstand large amounts of gunfire and small-arms fire, and other light-medium weapons. However, it does have a weak point with its exposed engines. If the engine happens to be shot at with a direct hit, it will explode, causing the helicopter to spin out of control and crash. Equipment The Khimera is equipped with a single forward-mounted searchlight. The searchlight is used for seeing in the dark, for itself and friendly units. It is also used for accurately pin-pointing targets during combat situations in the dark. Behind the scenes *The Khimera bears an unmistakable resemblance to the Mil Mi-24 Hind, a Soviet gunship that saw action in countless local conflicts, just missing the "belly" used to house 8 Air Assault troopers. References Category:Union of Independent Republics vehicles Category:UIR Category:Vehicles